Plan K
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Damon acts like a big brother should. It's time for revenge ... someone hurt his little brother and that person needs to die! Chapter 5: The end of Katherine but not the story.
1. Just The Beginning

**Diclaimer: No infringement intended!**

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Title: Plan K**

**Chapter One: Just The Beginning.**

**In this chapter: Stefan and Damon**

_**Plan K ~ Chapter One ~ Just The Beginning**_

Stefan stood over Damon's supply of O positive … seething … contemplating.

"It's the only way."

Stefan knew that Damon was standing there, watching him.

"I know."

I wasn't asking, but, I am sorry."

"About?"

"Winding Katherine up."

"This time, it wasn't your fault. She told me what she was going to do if I didn't stop seeing Elena … I should have listened … I should have known better."

Damon shook is head. "You love her."

The only thing that was on Stefan's mind was Katherine and his immense hatred towards her. "**What? **I **hate** her and the next chance I get, I'm going to **kill her**!"

"I was talking about Elena."

Stefan finally lifted his head up and looked at Damon, he could see the regret in Damon's eyes.

"It never would have worked between us … she would have wanted children one day … she would have regretted every grey hair, every wrinkle, every…"

"STOP! Ya know what … drink the damn blood already and let's get on with it … I frigin hate the 'sour grapes, Stefan."

"She's stronger than us, it's not as simple as that."

"Have you met Stefan on human blood, because I have and even I'm afraid and Katherine should be too."

"She's been sipping on vervain for years, big brother … she has that to use against us."

"Than we need to find her weakness, now don't we, _little brother_?"

Damon tossed the moonstone up into the air and caught it with that Damon evil smirk lurking on his lips.

"What's going on in that evil mind of your's, Damon."

"Drink up, little brother. Katherine has plan B, C, D … whatever … I have plan K."

"Plan K?"

Damon's face became more serious than evil. "Kill Katherine."

"I can't do this alone, Damon."

Damon examined the moonstone. "You have me **and** _he tossed the stone to Stefan … _we need the witch."

"Bonnie? She's not going to be happy with me drinking human blood again."

"She'll just need to get over that, then **won't she**!"

"Damon!"

"We're doing this for Elena and Mystic Falls … she needs to see the forest through the trees, little brother."

Stefan looked at the moonstone and then down at the vessel that housed the diet that his body craved … that he knew he needed to kill Katherine.

"Okay, we need to get started."

Stefan opened the refrigerator and took out two bags of blood. They went upstairs to start planning and preparing and to call Bonnie.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! ~ Judy**


	2. Bonnie's In

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Title: Plan K**

**Chapter Two: Bonnie's In**

**In this chapter: The Salvatore Brothers and**

**Bonnie Bennett**

_**Plan K ~ Chapter Two ~ Bonnie's in**_

Bonnie sat in the Salvatore living room with her arms folded and that typical look of judgment on her face. It was evident to Damon that she would need some _gentle _persuasion.

Stefan and Damon exchanged glances … Stefan knew what Damon was thinking and Damon knew that look from Stefan meant, _**back off and let me handle this!**_

"Bonnie, please … it's for Elena and her family. At least hold the moonstone and tell us what you see."

"Fine! Let me see it."

Damon handed Bonnie the moonstone and she sat with her eyes shut and concentrated on the feelings that were coming to her. Her vision was like an old movie being played in her head, her eyes were shut and to Stefan and Damon it seemed as if she was looking around in her mind's eye. She would say names as she heard them and scenes as they played out in front of her. Sometimes with that look of puzzlement on her face, like when she saw Katherine and had to realize that it was in fact Katherine and not Elena … she sometimes had a hard time deciphering the two.

"Why are you wearing those clothes? What year is it? Elena? No … no it's Katherine … who's George Lockwood? It's 1864 … Oh my God … he's a werewolf … George Lockwood is a werewo … **Stefan**! Stefan and Damon … dead! Katherine … George wants the moonstone. Mayor Lockwood?"

Bonnie opened her eyes and relaxed into the back of the chair that she was sitting in. The moonstone reading had exhausted her … she knew there was more to see but she needed a break.

"Mayor Lockwood, what? Why did you stop?"

"Do you want my help or what, Damon?"

"Yeah, so help … no sleeping on the job, witch!"

Bonnie stood up and headed for the door. Stefan went after her all the while shooting Damon the look.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, please … he'll behave … really, he just doesn't know what it's like to feel drained."

"Really brother … what about that time you locked me in the basement with out any sustenance. I felt _**drained.**_" He glanced at Bonnie and showed her his teeth … his idea of a smile, not hers!

"That's it! I'm out of here!"

"Bonnie, Bonnie, please … _Stefan handed her the moonstone _… for Elena."

"Okay … but put your fangs away for Halloween, Dracula."

"As long as you hop on your broom and get the hell out of here when you give us what we need."

"My broom!"

"Yeah, your broom, witch!"

"Hey … mutual corners you two … knock it off … we don't have time for this! Lets remember why we're all here … please!"

Stefan looked at Damon with pleading eyes. Damon pursed his lips and nodded his head. He turned his back on Bonnie and walked toward the fireplace.

"Stefan's right … I apologize, Bonnie. Please, take your time." He was biting his lip but knew he needed to swallow his pride for Elena's sake and his brother's.

"Alright then, I'm sorry too."

She sat back down and continued with the reading.

"Mayor Lockwood … he's hiding the moonstone …in the_ wall_? Tyler found it … he was small … like eight or nine … Mayor Lockwood was mad … he hit him … he moved it … under the floor this time. _Bonnie smiles _… Tyler found it again! _Bonnie looked mad this time _… Mason wants it, he tells Tyler about the curse … he just wants it … sentimental value. _**Under his breath, Damon murmurs, "I'll give him the mental part." **_No … it's Katherine that wants it … she has a plan. _**Stefan and Damon move closer. **_The moonstone controls the wolf … his blood makes her strong."

Bonnie's eyes pop open … she ran for the door yelling … **Matt** … I have to stop her!

* * *

**Reviews please ... let me know if I should go on with this! Thanks for reading ~ Judy**


	3. Stefan Takes Charge

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Title: Plan K**

**In this chapter: The Salvatore Brothers and Bonnie**

**Chapter Three**

_**Plan K ~ Chapter Three ~ Stefan Takes Charge**_

When Bonnie bolted for the door, Stefan wasn't far behind. He knew that Katherine would not only kill Matt, but kill Bonnie as well, he had to stop her. He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. As he headed back into the Boardinghouse, Bonnie kicked and screamed for Stefan to put her down, when that didn't work, she did what she does best … inflict pain upon a Vampire's brain. Aneurysm after aneurysm burst inside Stefan's brain nearly bringing him to his knees, but he powered through, showing his fangs, growling like a monster and forcefully throwing Bonnie down on the couch. She remained focused trying to get Stefan to stop advancing on her, but he was stronger, meaner, madder than she had ever seen him … except when he was drinking human blood … that's when the light bulb went off and she knew that Stefan was "drinking" again.

Damon was ready to advance on Bonnie himself, many times he was on the short end of that broom of hers … he knew what Stefan's head must have felt like and he was feeling very protective of his little brother. _Guilt, he mused, _it wasn't long ago that he wanted to inflict pain upon his brother himself … at this point, he felt he had done enough. He was by Bonnie's side in a flash and had her by her neck lifting her off the ground.

"Enough, you judgie little bitch! He was stopping you to save your life."

Finally composed … "Put her down, Damon … I'm fine. _He glares at Bonnie and points at the chair with a stiff and assertive arm_. Sit and listen to me, **now**!"

"I would do it if I were you, I mean how many balloons can you pop in both our brains at the same time, witch?"

Bonnie knew that all the spells in the world were no match for a Vampire in love and that's what was motivating Stefan at that moment. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, she wasn't so sure about Damon. When Damon released her, she backed up into the chair and sat. Stefan kneeled next to her and reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry that I scared you like that, but if I had let you go, Katherine would have killed you both. You need to tell us what you saw so that we _he glanced at Damon _can help Matt."

Bonnie nodded, still frightened. "Okay, well … Katherine needs a Werewolf, I think her strength comes from drinking his blood. Since Damon killed hers _this time, it was her turn to glance at Damon _she needs another one. Tyler has to kill a human in order to become one. She has compelled Matt to start a fight with Tyler … a fight that Matt will not walk away from."

Stefan stood up from his kneeling position and started to pace … Bonnie thought he looked like a caged animal, desperate, scared, unpredictable and that scared _**her**_. They all remembered Stefan at his worst, but worst still, he didn't have Elena this time to bring him back. Katherine had won the battle … Stefan was preparing to win the war!

He stopped abruptly. "I know what her weakness is … we need to get our costumes for the masquerade ball, we're **all **going and you're bringing the moonstone."

Bonnie and Damon stood still and watched Stefan disappear in a flash up to the attic of the Boardinghouse.

"What just happened and what is her weakness?"

Damon poured himself a drink and sprawled out on the couch.

"I don't know … why don't you go ask him … I'll stay here and have a drink or two or five."

He motioned to the stairs.

Bonnie looked at Damon and then the steps … she found herself in a very precarious situation … in the company of two Vampires, both of whom were in love with her best friend. For some strange reason, she felt safe.

* * *

Reviews appreciated ... Thanks for reading! ~ Judy


	4. A Plan Starts to Form

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter Four: Short and sweet!**

**_Plan K ~ Chapter Four ~ A Plan Starts to Form_**

While Stefan searched for costumes … authentic clothing from 1864 … Bonnie held the moonstone and tried to see more. Damon drank and remembered …

His mood changed, he remembered Katherine then and now … he remembered how much he loved her and _now_ how much he hates her, **hates** her, in the present tense. He sat up abruptly. "Bitch! She **did** compel me … it **was** Stefan that she loved … and still does!"

"Obviously … why do you think we're all in this mess … nitwit!"

"Listen, Witch! …"

"HEY! Jesus … I can't leave you two alone for a second!"

"What did you expect … he's your brother! Now tell us what her weakness is."

"Me … I mean, I don't think that Katherine is capable of love, but if it's me she wants then it's me she'll get!"

"What?"

"No way … you'll never get Elena back that way, Stefan!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, little brother."

"I didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, Witch, is your broom stick broken?"

Bonnie stared at Damon and gave him the migraine of his life … or death, as the case may be.

Stefan pushed her to knock her out of her trance and release Damon from the pain she was inflicting upon him.

"Look, I need both of you to corporate with me _**and **_each other if Damon's Plan K is going to work … deal?"

"Wait … what is Plan K?"

"Kill Katherine."

Bonnie thought about it for a few minutes … even though Katherine was pure evil, Bonnie was not, but she had to be stopped and for once the Salvatore brothers were working together … even though it was for selfish reason, that Stefan couldn't see … she knew they needed Damon's strength and anger to beat Katherine.

"Okay … so what's the plan, Damon?"

Damon looked to Stefan.

"I guess my brother is the bait."

"I guess I am."

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, faves and alerts on this story! And as always, Thanks for reading! ~ Judy


	5. The End Of Katherine

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Title: Plan K**

**Chapter Five**

**In this Chapter: S, D, B, J, M, T, K ...**

_**Plan K ~ The End Of Katherine ~ Chapter Five**_

Bonnie kept the moonstone hidden on her person but protected it with a spell, any Vampire that dare touch it would get the shock of their "life" … even the seemingly unstoppable Katherine.

Damon enlisted the help of both Jeremy and Caroline to look after Matt and Tyler … he knew that Elena would never forgive him if Bonnie's prophecy of Matt's death was to come true and he didn't do all in his power to prevent it.

Alaric was in on the plan as well, he asked Elena to help him look after Jenna whom just recently returned home from the hospital. Elena had no interest in going to the ball … her heart was broken, but little things that Rick was doing made her suspicious and the fact that Jeremy went was worrisome to her … it was the perfect setting for Katherine to strike and she knew it.

The masquerade ball was in full swing when the dashing Salvatore brothers arrived. They split up to look for Katherine … Katherine found Stefan.

"Dance with me."

"Of course. You look beautiful tonight, Miss Katherine."

"Really? What is this, Stefan … if you can't beat them, join them?"

"No, no, no, Katherine … now that Elena is out of the picture, my head is clear … I'm remembering how much I was in love with you, but tell me the truth, if you can … did you compel me or did you truly love me as well?"

"It's always been you … not another man in all my years alive or dead has had such a profound affect on me as you. There has never been another."

"Then marry me, Katherine."

"Marry?

"Yes … we can leave Mystic Falls … leave Damon and all of this behind us … start a new life someplace where no one needs to know who or what we are."

"Is this about leaving Damon or Elena?"

"I'm not sure what you mean … I don't care about either one."

"Please Stefan … the Salvatore brothers were always inseparable and I know you must still love Elena."

"Damon has hated me since you turned us … or I made him complete the change … we aren't close anymore. As far as Elena goes … _**you**_ are my true love."

Stefan was hitting all the right notes with Katherine … he was lulling her into a false sense of security all the while dancing her into a secluded area of the Lockwood property … Damon was waiting.

"If I am truly the one that you love, then you will get me the moonstone."

"Of course my love … Damon has it. Tell me … what does this moonstone do?"

"Lets just say … it's an insurance policy."

From behind her, she heard … "You better call your agent and tell them to pay up!"

Stefan spun her around just in time for her to see Damon holding a stake in his hand pointed at her heart.

She screamed … "But Stefan, you said that you loved me."

"I lied."

He walked away as Damon drove the stake through Katherine.

As he was walking he heard a commotion inside the study of the Lockwood mansion … he ran toward the sound.

Matt had picked a fight with Tyler and Caroline was in the middle of it. Jeremy was holding Tyler back and reminding him about the curse … Bonnie was standing in the doorway feeling uneasy about Elena.

Sara was mumbling in the background, "If Matt fails, I must succeed."

Caroline had no other recourse but to knock Matt out, Jeremy was trying his hardest to reason with Tyler when all of the sudden, Bonnie screamed for Tyler to _**watch out **_… Sara went after Tyler with a letter opener. Tyler instinctively struck back and she hit her head on the corner of the desk. Just like that, she was dead and Tyler Lockwood was now a werewolf.

Damon and Stefan made it just in time to see Tyler down on his knees screaming in pain.

"Great, just great … you were suppose to be preventing this!"

"Hey, we didn't know Katherine had a backup plan."

"Katherine _**always**_ had a backup plan."

Tyler backed up into the wall … scared and confused … _how did everyone know what was happening_? He went after Jeremy and started choking him.

Caroline grabbed him and threw him clear across the room, then Damon stood over him.

"Down boy and no peeing on the carpet … your Mom is going to be pissed enough about the dead girl."

Collectively … "Damon!"

"What? I wouldn't want him peeing on my carpet and we all know by now how hard it is to get blood stains out."

"That's it … Damon come with me, Caroline … can you take care of this?"

"Yeah, I got this."

"I'll take Matt and Bonnie home and go home and check on my sister."

Bonnie was still standing by the door. "Wait! Elena is here and she's in trouble … she's been kidnapped."

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks as Bonnie stared at the moonstone.

"It has something to do with this and George Lockwood."

Everyone in the room looked over at Tyler as though he had the answers.

* * *

**Kinda know where I'm heading ... hope you're still enjoying the story! Thanks for reading ~ Judy**


End file.
